deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dark Pit
Dark Pit is the anti-hero of the Kid Icarus series of video games. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Angela Blanc & Ash Landers VS Dark Pit (Completed by Aqua-pineapple-princess) * Dark Pit VS Beelzemon * BlackWarGreymon vs. Dark Pit * Dark Pit vs Cia (Hyrule Warriors) (Completed) * Claus vs Dark Pit (Completed) * Dark Pit VS Corvus (Abandoned) * Dark Link vs Dark Pit (Completed) * Dark Samus vs Dark Pit * Eden VS Dark Pit (Completed) * Guzzlord vs Dark Pit (Completed) * Hiei VS Dark Pit (Abandoned) *Dark Pit vs Infinite * Dark Pit vs Jeanne (Completed) * Dark Pit vs. Kyoko * Dark Pit vs Metal Sonic * Meta Knight VS Dark Pit (Completed) * Mewtwo VS Dark Pit * Dark Pit vs. Morrigan Aensland (Completed) * Dark Pit vs Riku '(Completed) * 'Roxas vs Dark Pit '(Completed) * 'Shadow VS Dark Pit (Completed) * Starkiller VS Dark Pit * Dark Pit VS Stocking Anarchy (Abandoned) * Venom vs Dark Pit (Completed) * Wario vs Dark Pit (Completed) * WinterStar vs Dark Pit * Zero VS Dark Pit (Completed) * Zinax vs Dark Pit * Zuko vs Dark Pit * Dark Pit vs Vezon * Goku Black vs Dark Pit (Completed) Battles Royale * Dark Nintendo Character Battle Royale (Abandoned) (Abandoned) * Nintendo Antiheroes Battle Royale * Shadow vs Meta Knight vs Dark Pit With Pit *Pit and Dark Pit vs Panty and Stocking Battle Record |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 6 * Losses: 10 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Akame (Akame ga Kill!) * Albedo (Ben 10) * Bass * Batman * Bayonetta * Bizarro * Black Knight (Shovel Knight) * Bowser * Cirno (Touhou) * Death the Kid (Soul Eater) * Eliza (Skullgirls) * Ermac (Mortal Kombat) * King Dedede (Kirby) * Kula Diamond (King of Fighters) * Lucina (Fire Emblem) * Luigi * Mephiles the Dark * Metal Sonic * Mickey Mouse (Disney) * Princess Zelda (The Legend of Zelda) * Shadow Mario * Tohru Adachi (Persona) * Vergil * Wolf O'Donnell (Star Fox) With Pit * Bayonetta & Jeanne * Dante & Vergil * Goku & Vegeta * Ichigo Kurosaki & Uryū Ishida * X & Zero History Dark Pit was created by Pandora's Mirror of Truth in her Labyrinth of Deceit. He was created to be an exact, evil replica of the angel but Pit destroyed the mirror before the copy was fully complete. This meant Dark Pit was an agro antagonist rather than an ouright villain. He would battle Pit several times throughout the story of Kid Icarus: Uprising, but would join forces with him every once in a while for the better good. In the events of the Chaos Kin, Dark Pit was "less than himself" in the time Pit spent as the Ring of Chaos. From there on, Dark Pit came to accept Pit as a necessity for his own existence, helping him clash with the Chaos Kin. This would result in Pit's near death experience and force Dark Pit to travel to the Underworld to find the Rewind Spring. After the fall of Hades, Dark Pit would become an officer of the Forces of Nature. Death Battle Info Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Angels Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Anti-Villains Category:Archers Category:Claw Users Category:Clones Category:Combatants based on Mythology Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Darkness Users Category:Demon Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Flight Users Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Gun Wielders Category:Home Console Characters Category:Kid Icarus Characters Category:Light Users Category:Magic Users Category:Male Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Power Replicators Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Staff Users Category:Sword Wielders Category:Teenagers Category:Underdogs Category:Video Game Combatants